Can't Say Good-Bye
by Sanrii
Summary: A girl is lost in thought. A boy is seeking his destiny. Separation seems unavoidable. Will she be able to reach him before he is forever gone? First experiment with Song-fic. For Roxy Fan 4 Ever.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Winx Club, which is owned by Iginio Straffi. I also do not own the song emotion, originally written by Shouko Shimizu, and originally performed by Rie Tanaka.

Written for Roxy Fan 4 Ever. Sorry it took me this long! Hope everyone had a happy Valentines day!

* * *

"You made it!"

"I promised I would, didn't I?"

"I know. But why did you promise? I know that you don't normally like coming to these sort of events."

"Why wouldn't I show up? I came to see you, obviously. And..."

"What is it? You can tell me anything."

"I... I want to see things through to the end."

"What do you mean by that? You can tell me..."

* * *

_**When I look at you, your shadow seems to cast a smile, hiding your tear drops from me secretly, like you always do...**_

He didn't open up to me, but, I wanted him to. It seemed like every time I became closer to him, he withdrew. He wouldn't talk with me. He wouldn't help me know his pain, to let me help him bear it. He put on that facade, that cold mask, trying to walk through life unharmed. And maybe it worked on most people, but I could see the truth.

_**Hope of the living earth, and the water's evidence, the loneliness of silence, oh yes I know that well too...**_

Maybe he was only able see the differences between people. He didn't really get along well with others. Though, in many ways, we're similar. He grew up without knowing the love of a mother, but I grew knowing the hurt of having that love taken away. And both of our hearts were wounded.

_**And then the future starts to move, racing on, open up the door, it's what you're searching for...**_

When I looked at everyone else, it seemed so easy for them to be together. Nothing drove them apart. It was like they'd stepped out of a fantasy. There were so many times that I'd wished for it to be like that for us. And I knew that we could heal each other, fill the void, and make each other whole.

_**Emotion! – Certainly I know this sky, is the one that's in my dreams, so anxiously my heart resounds, passionate and warm...**_

I could see it so clearly, even when my eyes were closed. That part of himself he tried to hide, but I knew it was who he truly is. The part of him that I know better than anyone else. The true soul that made me realize how important he is to me.

_**Emotion! – Secretly, I long to repeat, these dreams I had of you, so quietly, just close your eyes and hold me in your arms...**_

We were together, even back then, weren't we? We shouldn't have kept things from each other. And I knew, sometimes I did that to him. Why did it seem so difficult for the two of us? Why were we be the ones grounded in the iniquity of reality? Why couldn't we be living in a fantasy of our own?

_**Since I've seen you, I sung to you a miracle, I need you in the melody, I sing of truth...**_

When he was almost taken from me, I realized just how much I stood to lose. I realized how special he is to me. I didn't even want to think about the possibility of him being gone.

_**When my outline's, hidden in the mirror's glass, so sad and lonely, Don't you know that I love you?**_

I wondered if sometimes I made things too hard for him. When he missed the signals. He tried his best, and I know he didn't want to let me down. I'd heard him speak about wanting to be good enough for me. He doubted himself at times. Whispering that I deserved someone better. Why couldn't he see that he was the one that I wanted to be with?

_**I can't look back to yesterday, I shudder with this one emotion...**_

He's different now. There was a time he would only look at me on a superficial level. Only observing the skin-deep. Did he even notice when it was that he started to change? Does he realize it now? He and I have matured, and so has everyone else, all the group together. Yet, I can't help but feel that the two of us have changed the most.

_**Emotion! – Certainly, cause I want to see, I know that I will risk, both light and dark, so that I will be able to get through this...**_

Whatever comes our way, we can face it together. We've faced all sorts of dangers before, and we've come too far to let anything stop us now. If I give him my hand, will he take it, and never let it go?

_**Relation! – This I want, to share with you, these feelings that I have, and now he has these honest words, that I say to you...**_

I blamed him before, for being so stubborn and never telling me his thoughts. Has he blamed me for being that same way? I guess it is a bit of hypocrisy for me to rant against him. Opposites attract, but similarities bind. Maybe that's what makes the two of us such a fit for each other.

_**Relation! – Now that inside we all hear, the purist form of truth, that will shine on and never change the brighter one in you...**_

All I want him to say, three little words... But the more I think about it, maybe it's not necessary. Words are just words. They can be empty and meaningless; if they are without feeling. If actions speak louder than words, then he has told me his true feelings louder than anyone could possibly shout.

_**Emotion! – Certainly I know this sky, is the one that's in my dreams, so anxiously my heart resounds, passionate and warm...**_

He's here to see me. At graduation, he tells me he came just for me. The words he says to me, they're more special and important to me than any of the speeches ever could be. But there is a longing in his voice. I can hear it. He tries to hide it like he always does, but I can find it. Is he thinking of leaving?

_**Emotion! – Secretly, I long to repeat, these dreams I had of you, so quietly, just close your eyes and hold me in your arms...**_

I thought now we could be together. We have the rest of our lives ahead of us. He dances with me, despite his earlier protests. I don't think I've ever seen him seem so nervous before. We're happy, aren't we? I want for the rest of our lives to be like this. The laughter, the joy, and the two of us, together in harmony. Not quite perfect harmony – but really, where's the fun in that? The bumps are what keep life interesting.

* * *

I'm watching him as he walks away. He saw everything through to the end. He'd won one final victory, and the others are gathered in shock. It's only me looking towards him. I call his name, but he doesn't turn around. Is this him trying to hide himself from me until the very end? He leaves to pursue his own path, to journey, to achieve something great by his own hand, to realize his dream. Why is he only thinking about himself? Selfish. Why can't I be a part of his dream?

I've had my dreams come true, but, I need him. Is it selfish of me too? I guess that's more of our similarity. But, I can't afford to wait. I need to act.

I run after him as quickly as I can.

"Riven!" And finally, he notices, and turns.

"Musa?"

"Why are you leaving? We've only just begun the rest of our lives! Why can't things be the way they were before?"

"I can't." He turns away. "I don't want to follow anyone anymore. I don't want to be lesser to those around me."

I laugh. It sounds forced, and unnatural; because it is. It was so I can stop myself from crying. "You haven't changed at all! You only think about yourself! You don't care about me, or if I'm around!" In the end, I can't halt the tears.

"Musa..."

"Just leave! I don't want to see you ever again!"

And then, he wraps his arms around me, and pulls me towards him. "Musa, you can... You can come with me." Our eyes meet. "I don't know where I'm going... And I never really have. But I do know that I want you with me. I don't want to let you go."

He wipes away my tears and smiles at me. I smile at him. And, our lips touch. I've made my choice.

* * *

**"Author's" Notes:**

Yes, that is the ending. I wrote this to sort of coincide with another story I'm currently working on, but who knows how long that will take to see the light of the internet. However, I will likely never write anything this "sentimental" ever again. This story also served as an experiment with tense changing. And, an experiment with song-fic in general, a format I'd have never tried if it wasn't suggested, and a format I'm probably unlikely to try using again.

I was super nervous about posting this, but really, I've been sitting on it for too long – for something like seven months. So here it is, not long before midnight (at the time of this writing), on the only day of the year I felt I could get away with putting this up.


End file.
